Just A Kiss
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: The two sex-addicted friends, Sharpay and Troy, make a no-sex pact until they find someone they truly love. But for both of them this starts to get difficult as they start to get closer. Will they break their pact?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Pigs? **

Troy opened his eyes to the sun and rubbed them slightly. He took a few moments to get himself ready, and looked beside at the red haired girl at his bed and smiled at himself. He stood up, put on his jeans shorts, green polo shirt and left the huge apartment. He opened the door and walked across the hall, knocking on the door of apartment number 21B, right in front of his.

Troy just waited, looking around at the huge, white halls, with black details and a table with tulips beside the door he was waiting at. He loved that hall, he actually waited there every morning, like this, so he was used to it.

A few seconds later, the door opened, to reveal a short, gorgeous blonde woman looking really tired, wearing a pink robe, her hair everywhere.

"Knocking on my door at 8 AM on a Saturday should be a crime." She spoke with a small sarcastic smile.

"It's not Saturday." He said. "It's Sunday."

"It _is_ Saturday." She nodded her head. "Anyway, come in." she stepped aside and let him in, closing the door afterwards as she studied him. "You're not wearing shoes…"

"Yeah, this one's a really morning person." Troy answered.

"Good, really good." The blonde young woman said as she rubbed her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Troy saw her going to the kitchen and followed her, laughing as he finally noticed her hair.

"Your hair looks great by the way." He said and continued laughing. "Hey Shar, you got Coke?"

"You're going to drink Coke at 8 AM in the morning?" Sharpay asked, opening the fridge.

"Yep. So you got Coke?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for breakfast."

"Great." He said, clapping his hands together. "I just need to take a shower and get dressed, so we should wait a little bit." Troy said, grabbing a banana.

"Alright, so we'll just wait for Tony and…" she said, waiting for Troy to say the girl's name, but he just kept chewing the banana, not understanding her look.

"What? I don't know her name either." He said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and slapped her own forehead, then sighing. "You're not gonna at least _try_ to fix your hair?" he giggled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes again and pulled her hair into a messy bun, then sighing.

"So tell me, Shar. Was Tony good?" Troy asked, taking a huge bite at his banana.

"Oh yeah, he was." Sharpay smiled dreamy. "How about the unknown girl?"

"I've met better, she screamed a lot." Troy said, thinking. "When it was over, I was almost deaf."

"Ha." Sharpay laughed. "Well, I had a great night."

"Oh come on, there's gotta be _something_ wrong with your guy." Troy said, throwing the remains of the banana on the trash.

"Yeah, there was…" she thought. "He seemed to… have a thing for my chest."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I know guys love a girl's breasts, but he was a little too far, it was like…" Sharpay thought of a way to explain. "If he could choose to have sex with my boobs instead of me, he would have."

"That'd be weird, though." Troy said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm telling you, he was weird about it." Sharpay said and heard footsteps. She smiled. Tony was up finally.

"Good morning, blondie!" Tony came from the room with a huge smile on her face.

Tony was tall, he had black hair and brown eyes, and he was very tan. He had a very beautiful smile, but a very big nose. He was wearing dark blue jeans, white dress shirt and black shoes.

Sharpay smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm off to my big meeting now, call me anytime." He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

Troy was watching from the kitchen, he didn't look weird. He actually seemed to be the perfect boyfriend. Out of all the guys he had seen walking out of Sharpay's apartment, Tony was the least weird of all.

"Tony, this is my friend, Troy, we were just thinking about going out for breakfast, would you like to join us?" Sharpay asked, pointing Troy standing at the kitchen door. Troy just gave Tony one thumbs up, without smiling or anything.

"No, thank you my darling, I have to leave." Tony said, nodding at Troy then smiling down at Sharpay. He kissed her lips softly, and placed his hands under her robe, cupping her breasts gently, then squeezing them.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the scene. She was right, the guy had a little thing for her chest. He was lucky Sharpay's back was facing him, so he didn't see anything.

Tony pulled apart, without taking his hands from her chest and looked into her eyes.

"I know I have a very busy schedule, but we can see each other next Friday." He smiled at her.

"We'll see." Sharpay nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips, then looked down at her chest. He placed one kiss on each one of her breasts, then pulled apart. She walked him to the door and when he left, she sighed, and heard Troy bursting out in laughter inside the kitchen.

"Shut up." She said, walking back into the kitchen, adjusting her robe.

"You were right, that dude's weird." Troy said. "I think I'll call him the Boob Dude." He smiled.

"Well, it looks like your apartment's empty, the Screamer left the same time Tony did." Sharpay said.

"Okay, I'll go take my shower then." He nodded and walked to the hallway. "I think I should say goodbye too…" he said with a teasing look. He burst out in laughter when he saw Sharpay's glare. "I'm just kidding. Ew." He turned on his heels and touched the doorknob.

"Wait!" Sharpay said. He turned around to look at her. "'Ew'?" she crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I don't want to be anywhere near those." He pointed her chest.

"What's wrong with my boobs?" she asked.

"After the Boob Dude, you'll have to take showers forever." He said. "So, I don't want to be anywhere near them."

"Hey, you'd be a _very_ lucky guy if you got any close to any special part of my body." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, right." He said. "That will never happen, and anyway, _you'd_ be a very lucky _girl_ to have Troy Bolton, touching any special part of _your_ body." He said. She rolled her eyes again.

"Just go take your shower, weird boy." She said, turning around to go to her bathroom.

Troy rolled his eyes too and left, closing the door after himself.

** .**

"So, where should we go?" Sharpay asked as she and Troy walked out of their building. They looked at both ways and sighed.

Sharpay started to cross the street, when Troy caught her arm.

"Not that way, Gothie likes the café right down on that corner." Troy pointed the small café on the corner across the street.

"Then, let's cross the street once, then again and go to that other café." Sharpay suggested.

"Nope, the 5-year-old likes that one." Troy said.

"What about the one that way?" she pointed the direction Troy's back were facing, and they saw a small restaurant across the street.

"The Eternal Sucker goes there." Troy rolled his eyes.

"What about the one that's five blocks from this one?" Sharpay asked.

"The Puncher." Troy said.

"The one across the street from that one?"

"The Ass Lady." He said.

"Gosh, could you _please_ stop sleeping with women who like to have coffee at this area?! We're running out of cafés to have breakfast!" Sharpay complained, throwing her hands in the air.

"I heard there's a new coffeehouse right down the street." Troy pointed the way Sharpay's back were facing. "It opened yesterday, it's called Ravy's."

"Wow, you talk about cafés with your girls?" she asked as they started heading down the street to Ravy's.

"No, sometimes the subject's approached." He said. "Like when they tell me the places they'd like to go for breakfast the next day."

"And you never took them there." Sharpay said. "Wow, you're a pig, you probably slept with half of the Earth's female population."

"Hey, I'm not a pig and that's not true!" Troy said.

"Of course it's true, I'm the only woman you have no intentions of taking to your bed." She said.

"That's what _you_ think." He joked. She rolled her eyes at him. "And you're no better, you slept with half of the Earth's _male_ population."

"Don't suck me into this with you." She said. "You and I are nothing alike."

"You and I are _exactly_ alike." Troy said as he opened the door of the small café for her.

Sharpay looked around at the new coffeehouse and smiled. It was small, but very beautiful and welcoming. And the smell was delicious. The two soon forgot their discussion and sat down on a table.

"I bet you, you could find at least 5 girls you slept with last month in here." Sharpay crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay." Troy nodded and looked around. "There's the Romantic, Lizzie…" he pointed a blonde girl with blue eyes, who wasn't paying attention to him. "The Hater, the Puncher 2, another Eternal Sucker…" he thought. "Oh, that's Fingering Girl-"

"There! 5 girls!" Sharpay said and smiled proudly, crossing her arms as the waiter brought her latte and his cappuccino, her French toast and his eggs and bacon.

"That's not fair, you should find your guys too." Troy said. "5 of them from last month."

"Fine." Sharpay shrugged and looked around. "That's Bryan, Lucas, Jonie-"

"The Girly Voice guy?" Troy asked. "The one with the weird name?"

"Yeah, that's him." She nodded. "That's… I don't know his name, that one is Jordan and his twin Joey…"

"Wait, you slept with the two?" Troy asked.

"Ever of a threesome?" she asked and he looked very surprised. She laughed. "Haven't you, Horny Boy, ever had a threesome?"

"No." Troy said and she continued laughing. "I'm just surprised you were stuck in such a small number, that's all." He said and took a bite of his eggs and bacon, as she slowly stopped laughing, even more surprised.

"You're a pig." She said, eating her French toast.

"You're the one who found 6 guys you slept with here, while I found 5 girls." Troy said.

"There are about three girls you didn't count right on that corner." Sharpay pointed three girls sitting together, laughing as they drank coffee.

* * *

_Okay, this idea popped in my head when I watched 'What's Your Number?'. Man, this movie is great! Anyway, I have 2 more chapters ready and I wanted to post this. I guess this kinda compensates for my dramatic story, 'Something About You and Me', I've head reviews saying that story was way too dramatic. I hope you like this one, I don't think it's gonna have too much drama._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Deal…?**

After the two had breakfast that morning they walked out of the coffeehouse and started heading back to their building while they talked. They loved living in that neighborhood it was so calm and beautiful.

"Hey, when we get back to our apartments, want to watch a movie?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, which one?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, any one. I just don't feel like doing anything this morning." She said. "I just want to watch movies all day."

"Well alright." Troy shrugged. "Maybe in the afternoon we can go for a walk in Central Park."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It's been such a long time since we've gone there just the two of us" she thought with a smile.

"Oh no, I was thinking maybe we could go there and I'd try to… you know, meet someone, take them to the club and then home." Troy explained and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I should've known, all you think about is your little friend down there." She said.

"Hey! There's nothing _little_ about my friend down there!" he said as he opened the door to their building. "And, hey, a man's gotta have fun."

"Yes! Fun, means going out the club once in a while and have date perhaps once a week, not bring a different woman home every night!" Sharpay said.

"Hey! You do the same thing with your guys!" Troy protested as they got in the elevator. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you and I are nothing alike! I've never seen you go out with the same girl twice or more, I've gone out with guys more than once." Sharpay said. "And stop saying 'hey'!"

"Yeah, all three guys." Troy said. "And is it _my_ fault that I don't like any one of my girls the next morning?"

"You're a pig." Sharpay rolled her eyes and they walked towards her apartment. She opened the door and they went to the living room. Troy threw himself on the couch and put his feet up with a sigh, while Sharpay put her purse on the coffee table and turned to the cabinet under the TV to choose a movie they could watch.

"You are _so_ moving." She said.

"What? Why?" Troy asked.

"Because I wanna sit too and your horny little body is taking up the entire sofa!" she said.

"How can my body be horny?" he asked her. She sighed and put on a random DVD in. "Do you have popcorn?"

"We just had breakfast!" she said, standing up.

"So? I'm hungry." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You want popcorn, go get it, you know where everything is." She said. He nodded and stood up, going to the kitchen. She smiled and sat down on the couch, taking off her shoes and putting her feet up.

After Troy came back with the bag of popcorn he was going to sit down, but he saw Sharpay was now taking up the entire couch.

"Hey!" he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "You better move!"

"Nope." She said, grabbing the remote.

"Move!" he said. She shook her head and looked up at him. He sighed, put the bag of popcorn on the coffee table and turned to her.

"What are you gonna do? Throw me on the ground?" she asked.

"Hey, I work out!" he said.

"Yeah, sure. Banging girls every night is working out." She said. He sighed and grabbed her ankles with both hands, leaving her upside down a few inches from the ground, shrieking almost hysterically.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" she said.

"I'm just getting my seat." He said. She put her hands on the ground, so when he let her go she wouldn't fall and hit her head. He sat down on the couch and placed her legs on his lap, then he finally let her go. She had some difficulty to sit back on the couch, but when she did, she glared at Troy and punched his arm, which it looked like he didn't notice.

They watched two movies quietly for the next few hours, then they decided it was time for lunch. Sharpay ordered some pizza and they ate while watching the beginning of another movie.

"How about we head to Central Park now?" Troy asked.

"Now? Really?" she asked. "I think I wanna take a nap."

"Oh, alright." He said, biting his last slice of pizza. She was going to get up to go her room, but she stopped and thought for a while. Then she looked at Troy.

"Did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm not going to have sex with you." He said while shaking his head and grabbing a tissue from the coffee table.

"Seriously? Is that _all_ you think about?!" she asked. He gave her a weird look and she sighed. "You know, we're gonna get married someday, and…"

"Well _I_ will, I don't know about you." He said.

"Troy come on! I'm serious!" she said frustrated. He looked down at her after wiping his mouth. "You know, we're gonna find someone who we really love someday and we're gonna want to make love to that person, but… have you ever thought that you've slept with so many people that you're capable of not liking it when you find that person?" she asked. "I mean, how much pressure that woman, in your case, is gonna be facing? Seeing she's like… the millionth person to sleep with you, thinking you've met so many before and that you've met better. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Actually now that you mentioned it… I sort of did. But I thought about where the perfect girl is and when I'm going to meet her. I never thought about all the things you just said." Troy said. "And I have to admit that you're right."

"Yeah, I mean, there's gotta be something left for our loved ones." Sharpay said. "We have so much sex there's no connection between us and the other person. I don't know about you, but I don't feel anything special with the guys I date."

"Yeah." Troy said. "We're no virgins and we can't even pretend. And imagine what the guy will think when he learns you've slept with more people than he did. He's gonna back out, he's gonna think you're a slut."

"Thanks, I wasn't even thinking about that!" she said, putting her head in hands, sighing. "Hey! How about we make a pact?"

"What kind of pact? Those backup pacts?" Troy gave her a weird look.

"No, not that!" she said. "I'm saying a 'no-sex' pact. We won't have sex again until we're married." Troy just stared at her with a very weird look, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"What kind of stupid pact is that!" he said. "What do you think I am, a priest?!"

"Oh, come on! We will just try to date people, take them out to dates and try to find out who's the best for us. I know it won't be hard, we will find out soul mates." Sharpay said. "Come on, deal?"

"No way in hell!" Troy said. "I'm not giving up this pleasure, because now I can have sex with anyone I want, and when I'm married, I'm gonna be stuck with that girl for the rest of my life with no freedom!"

"Don't be so dramatic, it's gonna be with someone you love." Sharpay said.

"I am _not_ doing this pact with you, okay? Forget it." Troy said. "Now, let's go to the park before I start thinking about it and before you start making those puppy dog eyes." He said, standing up. She rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

_._

The two friends walked inside Central Park quietly after their talk. Sharpay was enjoying her ice cream quietly while Troy couldn't stop looking around and thinking about what she said to him earlier.

"How about we sit down for a while?" Troy suggested. Sharpay just nodded and they sat down on a bench under a tree. It was a very hot day, it was getting up to 90 degrees and going up.

"I thought you were going to try to find a hot date." Sharpay said.

"I am." Troy said, looking around. "Excuse me I'm going for a walk, I'll be right back." He said.

He stood up and started walking in the direction they were heading. He looked around and found a lot of interesting women, but he also realized every attractive woman was near or talking to another one who he had already slept with and it was almost driving him crazy. He had never thought he had slept with so many women before, not until now. Troy's eyes widened and he turned on his heels and jogged back to the bench where Sharpay was sitting, still eating her ice cream.

"I can see from your expression that you've either seen the ugliest girl walking on the face of Earth, or realized that you've already slept with them all." Sharpay said.

"Exactly." Troy said, sitting down beside her. "I was walking, looking around, but everywhere I looked, I saw a girl who I've slept with, and there are so many of them here! I never thought this would happen! Now I see what you were talking about."

"You do?" Sharpay asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes. I wanna do it." Troy said. "I wanna do the pact with you." She looked at him and smirked. She knew he'd give in sooner or later.

"Interesting." She said. "Alright then." She took out her hand. "It's a pact; no more sex until we're married or until we find someone we're sure we want to spend the rest of our lives with. And you have to swear not to break it, okay?"

"I swear." Troy said, shaking her hand. "It's a pact."

* * *

_Hey! Sorry again for the long wait, things are getting crazier. Each day my graduation gets closer and closer and I have to study a lot to pass, otherwise I won't graduate with my friends! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and it'd be very nice if you left me a review telling me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Intelligent Pact?**

"God! I'm bored." Troy said. "I know we made a pact and all, but I want to go out with someone!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's been four days." She said. "And I didn't say we couldn't date, I said we couldn't have sex with anybody."

"I know, but one thing leads to another and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose control." Troy said. He was lying down on her couch while watching a baseball game, while she was in the kitchen doing some pancakes.

"What are you, a rapist?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh come on, you haven't had a date since the pact." Troy said.

"I know, but at least I'm not freaking out." She said while she added two eggs into the bowl.

"I'm not freaking out." Troy said.

"And come on, at least now we can do things we didn't before. We can go up to the Empire State building, we can go for a walk on 5th avenue, we can watch a musical… there's plenty of stuff we haven't done since we moved here." Sharpay said.

"Yeah… there is." Troy said. "We could go to a Knicks game."

"I'm not really a fan of basketball." Sharpay said. "Remember when we were in high school? I never went to _one_ of your games."

"Oh yeah, I remember. We can still go, you'll have fun." Troy said. "And besides, we can play basketball ourselves. We can play golf or baseball."

"I'm sorry, I think the one you're looking for is Chad. I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said.

"I know, but it'll be fun." Troy said. "We can go swimming."

"Where? Our building doesn't have a pool." Sharpay said, moving over to the stove.

"Well, don't we have that trip back to Albuquerque in a week? We can do all these stuff there." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, we can play beach volleyball too. We can spend a whole day or maybe two in Lava Springs." Sharpay said. "It'll be fun."

"And hey, here's a question I wanted to ask you." Troy said.

"Yeah?"

"The 'no sex' pact…" Troy thought of the right way to formulate the question. "It doesn't keep me from doing… stuff to myself, right?"

"Honey, you can still masturbate, you're a guy after all." Sharpay said, putting another pancake on the plate, smiling proudly.

"Wow, I thought you wouldn't understand that." Troy said. "Yes!" he said, throwing his right hand in the air.

"Hey! Not on my couch!" Sharpay said. Troy turned to her with a weird look.

"Do you really think I'd do that _here_? With you watching me? I'm not _that_ desperate!" Troy said.

"Sure." Sharpay said. "Well, the pancakes are getting ready here, if you want."

"Yep!" Troy jumped out of the couch and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and sat down, putting one pancake on it. "So, are you going to tell your family about our pact?"

"Sure! And then I can give them an update on my sexual life since they don't know about it!" Sharpay said sarcastically. "Come on, it's a pact, it's not like I'm engaged."

"Okay." Troy shrugged. "You know what I just realized? That talk we had about the soul mate and everything, it made me realize I've never had a feeling for any girl I've slept with, you know. And I want to find someone who's gonna be important for me. Someone I will want to hold and never let go."

"That's right." Sharpay nodded. "These four days have done some good to you, you're thinking like a guy now, not like a sex addicted."

Troy chose to ignore that comment and instead grabbed another pancake as Sharpay sat down, placing the rest of the pancakes on the table.

"Do you know what I hate about summer?" Troy asked. "That we don't have anything to do!"

"That's the good thing about summer!" Sharpay said. "We can spend all day in bed, eating junk food, watching romantic movies, anything we want."

"I like winter better than summer." Troy said. "Except for the fact that in the summer when I jog in the park in the afternoon, there's all these women wearing sports bra and a lot of them check me out."

"Yes, sure, less clothing." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Hey, how about we go jog in the park this afternoon?"

"'We' as in you and I?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, what other 'we'?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Well, I don't feel like jogging today, maybe tomorrow." Troy said.

"Alright then, I'll go by myself." Sharpay shrugged.

"That is something I'd like to see." Troy said, giggling while he took a sip of his milk.

"You don't think I'm capable of jogging?" Sharpay asked. "Man, I'd kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah? Well, let's bet. We'll go jog Saturday in Central Park, on the Sheep Meadows, we'll race." Troy said.

"Okay." Sharpay said. "10 bucks says you're going down!"

"10? How about 20?" Troy asked.

"Fine. Start saving, mister." Sharpay said.

"You know, it's about time I gain some money, since this pact was your idea after all." Troy said. Sharpay giggled and grabbed another pancake and the syrup. "I miss dressing up and going out to clubs. Or at least to dinner."

"When was the last time you went to dinner with someone?" Sharpay asked. She knew Troy didn't really have dates, he had mostly one night stands.

"With Gabriella when I was in Berkeley." Troy said.

"Ow, you poor thing." Sharpay said, putting her hand on his. "Don't worry, we're gonna dress up and go out to dinner one night. You and me." she smiled at him. He gave her a weird look.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean, what are friends for?" Sharpay asked.

"Alright then." Troy said.

**.**

In the afternoon, Troy went for a walk around their neighborhood to buy a soda and to go out a little too. He was freaking out big time, he was used to flirting with practically every girl he saw and now he couldn't do it because he knew he would want to take them home and he couldn't.

He went in Starbucks and bought a Strawberry Smoothie before he made his way back home. When he got inside his building, he went straight to Sharpay's apartment and knocked on the door.

"It's open, Troy!" he heard her yell from inside. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door after himself. He found her on the living room, wearing white jeans shorts and a pink tube top. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He said. "God, I am bored out of my mind! Do you know how hard it is for me to see an attractive woman and not flirt with her?"

"You never flirted with me." She pointed out, flipping through the channels.

"Babe, I've told you; nothing's gonna happen between you and me." He said. She turned to him and glared at him.

"You could at least be nicer to me when you say those things." She said. "Anyway, wanna watch a musical on Broadway?"

"Umm, I'm not really in the mood." He said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Okay then, wanna go for a walk on 5th?" she asked, hopefully.

"I think it's too hot to walk around." Troy said, taking one last sip of his smoothie before placing it on the table.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. Stay in my apartment in my underwear with the AC on." Troy said. "God this would be good."

"You know, this is actually a very good idea. I'm gonna take a cold shower and then do the same thing in my room." Sharpay said excitedly. She turned the TV off and started to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do the same thing." Troy said. "Hey, do you have ice cream?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Which flavor?"

"Chocolate, just help yourself. I'm off to my shower." She said, going towards her bathroom.

Troy made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate ice cream from the freezer and put some in bowl.

Troy sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, switching the channels. He found some basketball to watch and smiled.

"Hey! I thought you were going to your apartment." Sharpay said, coming from the bathroom holding a pink robe and clean underwear.

"Oh come on, I'm here all the time. You can stay with your door closed, I won't look." Troy said.

"Alright." She said. "I think I'm gonna take a little nap, wake me up if you need me." She turned around and was about to make her way back to the bathroom. "Oh, and make sure you lock the door, will 'ya? Thanks." She smiled and left.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked towards the door and locked it, then went back to his spot on the couch to watch the game.

After a few minutes of being insanely hot, Troy took off his shirt. He wanted to take off his shorts also, but he couldn't. He wasn't in his apartment and he knew Sharpay could wake up and walk in on him wearing nothing but his underwear.

Troy was cheering, even though he knew how that game would end. He was still eating ice cream, but he forgot to put the ice cream back in the fridge, so it had melted all over the counter. When he went over to the kitchen to grab some soda, he saw that and his eyes widened. Sharpay was going to kill him.

He didn't know where the cleaning supplies were, so he went over to the living room and into the hall. He knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door.

"Shar? I need something to clean some mess I made." Troy said and waited for her answer. "Shar? Are you awake?" he didn't hear her answer once again. "I'm coming in, okay?"

He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door to see any sign of movement, to see if Sharpay was probably changing. But as he opened the door, he saw her feet on the bed and sighed in relief. Then opened the door fully and saw his friend lying on the bed, sleeping, in a pink lacy bra and panties. She looked very peaceful and the temperature in there was freezing.

Troy looked at her and noticed she had abs! 6 abs, just like him! And it didn't make her look horrible like he thought it did to some girls, she looked... hot? Yes, she did!

The two had been friends since they moved to New York, but he had never seen her wearing nothing less than a robe when he knocked on her door in the morning, but he had never seen in her in like a bikini suit or even her underwear.

Troy approached her slowly, noticing the time he had been staring at her, and bent down. He started shaking her by the arm and she began stirring in her sleep. Then she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" she asked him, rubbing his eyes. He gulped.

"I made some mess on your kitchen..." he said. She quickly sat up, almost fuming mad.

"_What_ did you do?" she asked.

"I forgot to put the ice cream back in the fridge and it melted... somehow all over the counter." Troy said.

"Oh man! You are a child!" Sharpays said, practically jumping out of bed. "If I were your mother, I'd give you a spanking!"

"But you are _not_ my mother and my mother never spanked me." Troy said. Sharpay walked out of her room and to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the ice cream all over the kitchen counter. She slowly turned to face Troy, fuming mad.

"You are so _dead_!" she said and started punching him in the arms and in the chest. Her hair was flying everywhere and she was so mad, but she forgot she was only in her underwear, which made Troy start giggling. He held her by the arms and held her away from him.

"Shar, you're angry in your underwear." Troy said. Sharpay looked down at herself and then back up at Troy.

"I don't care! I'll give you something to clean this up and you will clean it!" Sharpay said. "Otherwise I'm gonna be _killing_ you in my underwear!"

Sharpay walked over to the cabinet, grabbed some cleaning supplies and gave it to Troy. She crossed her arms and watched it as he cleaned it. He was careful to clean up everything, then he turned to her with a small smile.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"I know you are." Sharpay said. "Okay... now that I've calmed down and that you've cleaned your mess, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe stay here. It's cool here." Troy said.

"Yeah, alright." Sharpay said. "I guess I'll go back to my nap, then."

"Hey!" he called. She turned around with an annoyed look. "When were you going to tell me you had a 6 pack?"

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" she said, looking down at her abs with a smile. "Yeah, you're not the only one who works out."

"I see that." Troy said. "I was impressed by that, I thought you wouldn't work out that hard."

"I do. Like crazy." Sharpay said. "A lot of guys see that and they say it makes me look hot. Some of them even want to lick stuff off of them."

Troy gulped.

"I think that is too much information." Troy said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sharpay said. "I'm gonna throw a shirt on, then." she went to her room and grabbed a white T-shirt that looked huge on her. It looked like she wasn't wearing anything.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna grab a banana and then go back to watch something on the TV." Troy said.

Sharpay nodded and was about to go back to her room, when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and went over to open the door. She looked at the peephole and saw that it was one of the guys she's slept with from two months ago. She rolled her eyes, she had no idea what he wanted with her, but she opened the door anyways.

"Hey Jack." she said. He smiled at her, but he couldn't help but notice she was wearing a guy's T-shirt.

"Who is it, Shar?" Troy showed up eating a banana.

Jack looked between Troy, shirtless, and Sharpay with a small smile and a white T-shirt on. He soon put two and two together and sighed.

"Oh, I was just around the area and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, maybe go out for some ice cream, but I see you already have company." Jack said.

"Oh..." Sharpay frowned. She honestly liked Jack, he was blonde, blue eyes and he was a gentleman, he could dance and he was amazing in bed.

Jack nodded.

"Oh!" Sharpay looked back at Troy, who was watching the scene. "No, that's not- That's Troy, he's my friend. There's nothing going on between him and me."

"That's okay, you don't need to explain anything to me." Jack said. "Just call me if you want to hang out, okay?"

"Okay, then." Sharpay said.

"See you." he smiled and left.

Sharpay closed the door and thought for a moment, then looekd at Troy.

"That was weird." she said.

"He seems to be a nice guy. Someone to break our pact with." Troy said.

"I'm not going to break the pact, alright?" Sharpay said. "I just don't understand why he left like that..."

"He thought you were sleeping with me." Troy shrugged and continued eating his banana. "That was good because this way, you'd stay away from him and not break the pact."

"I'm not going to break the pact, okay?" Sharpay said. "Do _want_ me to kill you?"

Troy raised his hands as if he was saying he was innocent.

"Sir, no sir!" he said.

"Sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass! How come all those women wanted to sleep with you?"

"Because of what I have between my legs." Troy said, sitting back down on the couch.

"That must be the only reason because, God, you are annoying!" Sharpay said.

"If I'm annoying, how come you are still my friend?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea. But seriously, you have to stop annyoing me, this isn't funny, we aren't in 1st grade anymore." Sharpay said.

"Alright, I'm sorry I'll stop." Troy nodded, serious.

"Thank you." Sharpay said and was about to go back to her bedroom.

"Hey!" he called her. She turned around to face him. "Did you buy the tickets to Albuquerque yet?"

"Yeah, today." Sharpay said. "You owe me."

"Yeah, thank you." Troy said. Sharpay smiled at him and went back to her bedroom to go back to her nap.

* * *

_Again, sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to keep updating. I'd like to say that at first I wanted them to live in California, but I went to New York in July because my aunt lives there and I got to know the city (I was there for like 18 days and I had to do everything, and I mean everything, on my own) and I absolutely **loved** it, it's an amazing city! so now they live in New York because I know more about New York than California. And I have no idea what they do for a living you guys can give me any suggestions if you'd like :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Albuquerque **

The week went by quickly, and none of the two broke the pact. Troy wasn't having a hard time anymore, he was okay with it now. Although now he had learned to flirt with women in a not so obvious way and leave it at that. Sharpay was happy with it, he was in control, and he was thinking with his other head now.

Troy was at home packing the last things he needed. He was excited about seeing his parents and going back home. It surprised them that Troy studied in California but moved across the country to live in New York. They thought maybe it had to do with what happened between him and Gabriella, but he never told them anything.

Troy packed a few bathing suits and closed his luggage. He sighed and then put his shoes on and walked out of his apartment. He knocked on Sharpay's door and she quickly answered, wearing her huge pink sunglasses and she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked him. She had her pink luggage behind her.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you that, but I guess I have the answer. You call the cab I'm gonna go grab my luggage." Troy said.

"I called already, it's already downstairs." Sharpay said.

"Wow, you really _are_ excited to go." Troy said. He went to his apartment, got his luggage, closed the windows and locked the door. He and Sharpay went down to the lobby and found the cab waiting downstairs.

The two got in the cab and soon they were in the airport waiting for their plane. The flight was pretty quick and good. When they got there, they got a cab and went to their houses to see their parents.

Troy was the first one to go, since his house was closer to the airport, then Sharpay went to her house. She knew Ryan was there too for a week and she was really happy to see him again. He had moved to LA, him and Kelsi and now the twins rarelly saw each other, which was uncommon for them.

Sharpay entered the huge mansion and soon her mother came to greet her with a big smile and a huge hug. She missed having her daughter there all the time like when she was in high school.

"Hey sweetie, how was your flight?" Darby Evans asked as she helped her daughter with her luggage.

"It was very nice, mom. Very quick." Sharpay answered. "Where's Daddy and Ryan?"

"Your father is out in the supermarket, apparently, he forgot to buy something to make lunch tomorrow. Your brother went to the mall, he wanted to buy a gift for Kelsi. Actually, he should be back-" as if on cue, Ryan entered the mansion in that exact moment. As soon as he saw his twin there, he smiled huge.

"Shar!" he said and hugged her. She hugged him back very tight. The two had a very close bond, their relationship was great, they almost never fought since kids and they've always been together, so being apart was very weird for both of them.

"My God, I missed you." she said. "How's Kelsi? How's LA?"

"Everything's great. Kelsi had to work, so she couldn't come." Ryan said.

"I'm gonna put my bag in my bedroom and change my clothes." Sharpay said. She took her pink luggage to her old bedroom and put some comfortable clothes and went back downstairs.

"So Shar, how's New York? I heard it's pretty hot there." Ryan said.

"Like you wouldn't believe! Yesterday it almost got up to 101 degrees!" Sharpay said.

"My God, that's hot." Ryan said. "It wasn't so hot in LA."

"At least you guys have a beach nearby." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Ryan shrugged. "And how's Troy? Are you two still friends?"

"Yeah, we are. He's good, he came with me today." Sharpay said. "Well, we made a pact a few days ago and it's harder for me to monitor him now that we don't live a door away."

"Pact? What kind of pact?" Ryan asked.

"Oh... just a pact." Sharpay said. Ryan gave her a look. "If I explained it to you, you'd kill me."

"Alright then." Ryan said giggling.

"Hey kids!" Darby called from the kitchen. Although they were in their middle 20's, Darby still called them 'kids' and they didn't mind. They knew that for her, they'd always be kids.

"Yeah?" the two answered.

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner? Say, in Lava Springs?" Darby asked.

"That'd be great, mom!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since we've been to the club." Ryan said.

"Okay, I'm gonna call your father. You guys could even go swimming after dinner." Darby said going towards the phone.

"Oh yeah, I miss this!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, when we were smaller, we used to go to Lava Springs practically all weekends in the summer." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Remember when we'd celebrate our birthday there?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Sharpay said. "Speaking of birthday, the last 2 years we didn't get to celebrate our birthday together."

"I know, that sucks." Ryan said. "I guess that compensates for all the years we've complained about sharing our birthday." the two giggled.

"I don't know, I guess I got used to that. It's kinda weird now, not having your names on the cake, or having an argument about who gets to blow the candles." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan said. "We can do it while we're both here, with our family."

"What? Ryan, our birthday was three weeks ago!"

"I know, but we didn't get to spend it with our family, we were both busy." Ryan said. "I say we take one day, go to Lava Springs and do everything like we used to."

"That would be awesome, I'd love that!" Sharpay said.

"Great, let's do it, then." Ryan smiled.

"Ryan! Sharpay! Go get ready, we're leaving when your father gets here!" Darby warned. The twins quickly went up to their rooms to get ready. They could be grown-ups now, but to Darby, they were still kids and that meant being ready to leave, otherwise they'd stay in the house. It happened once or twice when they were younger.

** . **

When Troy got in the house, he got a bear hug from both his mother and father. He didn't have any other brothers or sisters, so when he came back, Lucy and Jack would have a party to celebrate, but Troy didn't mind. He liked that kind of attention and he knew why his parents did that.

Lucy and Jack wanted to have more kids, but they couldn't. Troy was conceived with the help of fertility drugs and a lot of 'trying'. When they heard that Lucy was pregnant, they were ecstatic. In Lucy's second trimester, they learned she was carrying triplets, but later into her pregnancy, the other two babies died and only Troy survived. They tried again up until Troy was around 10 or 11, but by then the doctors told them their chances were low and even if they did get pregnant, the babies could die, so they stopped trying. They knew they could also adopt, but Lucy wanted her own kids.

So Troy knew just how much he meant to them and he never complained about them showing affection in public, like saying 'I love you' before he entered the school. He was proud to say he was their son. Lucy and Jack couldn't have gotten a more perfect son.

"Hi sweetie, how was your flight?" Lucy asked.

"It was very good mom." Troy said.

"Come on, let me put your bag in your room." Jack said.

"No, I can do this, dad, don't worry." Troy said with a smile. He put his bag in his old bedroom and went back to the living room. "So how have you guys been?"

"It's been good. I have had meetings with the book group." Lucy said. "Chad's mom was there, she said Chad is not coming this weekend."

"Oh that's not good." Troy said.

"Well at least you can play basketball with me." Jack said. "I haven't played since the summer vacation started."

"Yeah, that's a good idea dad." Troy said. "We could play some now before dinner."

"That would be good, let's go buddy." Jack said, standing up.

"Wait wait, guys! Troy's been here for 5 seconds, let me talk to him a little bit before you two go running out the house to play basketball." Lucy said.

"Alright, alright." Jack nodded. "I'm gonna start preparing dinner, then." Lucy smiled at Jack and he went to the kitchen.

"So, how's New York?" Lucy asked.

"Oh it's great." Troy said. "I love that city, it's just amazing."

"Oh this is terrific." Lucy smiled. "How is Sharpay?"

"She's great." Troy nodded. "We're growing closer friends, I think ever since I was I moved there, I stopped talking as much to Chad and now in this moment, I think Sharpay and I are closer than Chad and I."

"Wow! That is something!" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Troy nodded, giggling. "In fact she came with me in the plane."

"Why don't you invite her over one of these days?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Troy said. "I'll give her a call."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled. "Now I'm gonna go prepare dinner so you can play basketball with your dad."

Troy laughed and stood up then he ran outside. He and Jack played basketball until dinner was ready. Lucy was used to it, ever since Troy was 6 or 7, he learned that he loved to play basketball and he and Jack had been playing together since then.

** .**

The next day, Sharpay and Troy spent the entire day with their families. Sharpay spent most of her time with Ryan, since she didn't see him so often. Troy spent a lot of time with both his parents, he missed them a lot, then in the afternoon Chad's parents went there and he talked to them. At night, the two agreed to go eat in Lava Springs then go swimming. The next day they would go spend the whole day there and Ryan was going to go too.

"So, have you gone out yet? Met someone you've thought about breaking the pact with?" Sharpay asked while taking a sip of her water as she ate dinner. Troy looked at her with an annoyed look and went back to his food.

"I'm not going to break the pact. As much as I love having sex, I would love to feel connected to the girl. Like I told you, wanting to hold her and never let go." Troy said.

"I know that, I was just kidding." Sharpay said and ate another bite of her salmon. Troy suddenly stopped and sighed, looking at his food. He then lifted his head and looked around them. "What?"

"I just realized this is the first time in years since I've last gone out to dinner with a girl." he said, sighing again.

"Sorry." Sharpay said, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"You know, Shar, I think I never actually told you the real reason why I became such a... sex addicted." Troy said.

"Yeah? And what is it?" Sharpay asked.

"You know, we should wait until we go to the pool, it will be quieter there." Troy said. Sharpay nodded and they just finished their dinner.

After dinner, they put on their swimming suits and went to the pool. There was nobody else there, only the two, since Sharpay's parents owned the club, she could go to the pool anytime she wanted, and that included friends.

The two jumped in and just swam around for a little while, until Troy spoke.

"Well, continuing what I was saying at dinner, I never told you the real reason I started having so much sex." Troy said.

"What is that?" Sharpay asked.

"You know that Gabriella and I broke up, but I never told anybody the real reason." Troy said. Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, well, after she started studying in Stanford, we could spend more time together without having the obligation to go home, because we were in college and there were no parents. And we had been going out for a few years and we still hadn't slept together and I thought it was going to happen pretty soon. We talked about that and she made it clear she wasn't ready yet and that when she would, she would let me know, somehow. So I waited. And waited. I went through college as a virgin and that wasn't a problem for me, because I'd wait forever if that was what she needed. I asked her about it a few months before out graduation and she said she was still not ready and I respected that. I asked one of her friends if there was something wrong or something happening with her and nobody told me anything. Until one day I asked another friend of hers and she told me that Gabriella had gone out every night, every weekend with a guy and I said 'what?' I thought was crazy, she and I were dating, and her friend said she didn't know anything about it, but she knew she had been sleeping with that guy ever since college started. From that moment, my world fell down, I didn't talk to anybody anymore, I just studied like crazy, got my college degree and flew to New York. I wanted to be as far as possible from Gabriella. And then I never spoke to her again." Troy confessed. "When I moved to New York I went out to some clubs and I met some women and I slept with them. Before I knew it, I was doing that every night. I guess I wanted to compensate for all those years I was a virgin and fooled."

"My God, that must've been horrible!" Sharpay said. "Gabriella sounded like such a sweet girl, I thought she loved you!"

"Me too. Her friend told me she loved that guy and that she loved me like a brother and she couldn't stand to hurt me, so she never told me." Troy said.

"That's... That's horrible!" Sharpay said. It got silent for a few minutes, then Sharpay sighed. "As long as we're telling stuff, I'm gonna confess something too. Unlike what some people think, I didn't lose my virginity in high school. I lost it in college, when I was 21. I drank for the first time and got so drunk I could barely walk. I was dating some guy back then and I woke up and realized I had done it. It shocked me, because I wanted to lose it to someone who was special to me, you know? My first time was nothing special, and my other times weren't special either. I mean, I enjoyed it a lot, but it wasn't... magical like I always thought it'd be. I guess I kept looking for the magic, but it never came. I hope I find the right guy with this pact."

"I know how you feel." Troy nodded. "I never felt this 'magic' either. No sparks nothing. I know I'm a guy and everything, but when I was with Gabriella I thought she was the one. I thought that when we slept together, it'd be amazing because we loved each other."

"I feel sorry for you." Sharpay said.

"I do for you too." Troy said. "But don't worry, I know we're gonna find the ones who are right for us."

"I know." Sharpay nodded. "You know what they say 'love is in every corner'."

"Oh yeah? Well my life's a circle." Troy said, which made Sharpay laugh. "You know what I just realized? This is the first time we had a talk like this."

"Like what?"

"A serious talk. Where we shared our thoughts and feelings, you know?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "And we better stop it before I start crying here." he said before getting out of the pool, ready to jump in again.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna jump on you." he said. She quickly swam away and got out of the pool. "My God, how come you believe in everything I say? Maybe I am a bit of a jerk." Troy said. "What would you do if I told you I'd throw you in?"

"I'd jump back in the pool." Sharpay said, matter-of-factly.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I can be a jerk sometimes, but you don't have to believe everything you hear from me." he said, jumping in.

Sharpay came to the edge and sat down. Since it wasn't so chilly outside, she wasn't cold.

"Hey." she called him. He ressurfaced and approached her. "Here's a random question: do you want to have kids when you get married?"

"Sure. Who doesn't?"

"Well, some people don't." Sharpay shrugged. "How many?"

"I don't know, as many as humanly possible." he said. Sharpay's eyes widened and she looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"I didn't know you were planning to marry a rabbit." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I love kids, alright? And I want a big family. I never had any brothers and sisters and I want my kids to be different." Troy said.

"I understand that. I want to have a lot of kids too." Sharpay said. "As long as I get at least 2 girls."

"Two girls? Why not one?"

"Can you imagine one girl and a lot of boys? Poor kid!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I agree." Troy giggled.

"When you find the right woman, will you want to marry her?"

"No, I'm gonna sleep with her and forget about her." he said and she gave him a look. "Are you crazy? Of course I will! When I find that woman, I'll never letting her go!"

"Wow. I'm crazy to see you with her, then. I will see you differently." she said.

"I know." he nodded.

"Anyway, wanna go? It's getting late." she said.

"Yeah, I think we should go." he nodded. She stood up and wrapped herself in a towel. Troy got out of the pool and did the same.

* * *

_Hey! sorry for updating so late, but things got crazy here. I graduated from High School yesterday! So now I'm officailly on vacation. I joined a site, Experience Project, and I've spent most of my time there. Although I have to say I've never written something so long! And this story is getting awesome! I'm so excited! I watched 'What's Your Number' again and got some other ideas._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Familiar Place**

Troy, Sharpay and Ryan were playing beach volleyball in Lava Springs before lunch. Right now, it was Ryan and Sharpay against Troy, then they'd switch teams. Ryan and Troy were shirtless, wearing their swimming suits because later they'd jump in the pool, while Sharpay was wearing a pink bikini top and some white shorts and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. It still scared Troy a little bit to see her 6 pack when she played.

Troy couldn't help but notice they both hit with their left hand, though. He never noticed that in the two. When they stopped playing for a bit to drink some water, Troy decided to bring that up.

"I never noticed you two were left handed." he said. "That's rare."

"What's rare?" Ryan asked.

"Twins and both are lefties." Troy said.

"It's not that rare, our parents are both lefties." Sharpay said.

"So?" Troy asked.

"When you are lefty and you marry someone lefty, you're going to have lefty children." Sharpay explained. "We learned that in Biology in Junior Year."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." the two said.

"I don't remember that." Troy said.

"Anyways, you guys want to switch teams?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, how about me and you against Shar?" Troy asked.

"Oh come on, boys against girl? I'm only one, you guys are two!" Sharpay said.

"We'll take it easy on you." Ryan said.

"No, I don't want to play against you two." Sharpay said. The two rolled their eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll be on your team." Troy said. "Then we could play a little one-on-one."

"That'd be okay." Sharpay said.

After they played volleyball they went to the dining room to eat lunch, then in the afternoon, they decided to stay by the pool.

"Hey Troy, look! There's a lot of beautiful women out here, want to break our pact?" Sharpay teased with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I told you. I'm not breaking the pact, until I find someone I'm _sure_ I want to live with." Troy said. "You on the other hand..."

"Hey! I am _not_ going to break the pact, alright?" Sharpay said. "I don't need to tell you this."

"That's fine, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Troy said.

"Take your time, I know what you're going to do." Sharpay said and winked at him.

Troy rolled his eyes and left. Ryan eyed the two curiously and then looked at his sister:

"What's with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"What's with the teasing?" he asked. Sharpay giggled.

"Oh we tease each other all the time." Sharpay said, shaking her head.

"Shar, is there something you want to tell me?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Is there something going on here? Do you like him?"

"No, there's nothing going on and I don't like him, we're friends!" Sharpay said.

"It looks like there is something going on here."

"There isn't." Sharpay said.

"Well." Ryan shrugged. "Wanna get into the pool?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sharpay said, standing up and running towards the pool. In that moment, she was going to go in, but then Troy came from behind her and grabbed her by the waist, making her shriek.

"Ha! Caught you!" Troy said as he held her.

Ryan watched the interaction going on between the two and couldn't stop wondering if there actually was something going on between the two. If there wasn't, he was _sure_ it would happen.

Troy lifted her from the ground, making her shriek even louder and in a higher voice. He threw her over her shoulder and he was about to enter the pool with her, but he felt her punching his back and screaming at him to put her down.

"You know, this tone sure won't make me put you down." He said. Sharpay stopped screaming and crossed her arms with an angry look. Troy smirked and threw her in, she hit the water with a loud splash and screamed. When she resurfaced, he started laughing and she just started at him with an angry look and crossed arms.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist." He said.

"You must love annoying me." She said.

"Sure I do. Do you see your face?" Troy asked. "You're coming with me back to my parents' house, right? They're waiting for you to dinner."

"Sure." Sharpay said.

"Do you wanna go now? They'd love to chat with you for a while." Troy said, sitting on the edge of the pool, putting his feet in.

"That'd be good." Sharpay said. "I mean, we've gotten closer over these years but I didn't see your parents as much as I wanted. They're very nice people."

"Yeah, they are." Troy said.

Sharpay got close to him slowly so he wouldn't actually notice. She wanted to get him back for throwing her into the pool. She slowly reached up her hand through the water and grabbed the hair on his leg and pulled it as hard as she could, making his eyes widen and causing him to scream loudly. Sharpay knew he hated when she did that and that was exactly why she did it.

"Let go of me!" he said. He kicked his feet in the water and Sharpay stepped back, laughing.

"That's for throwing me in the pool!" she said.

"Alright." He said, rubbing his ankle. "Anyway, we should get going." He said, standing up and grabbing two towels.

"Yeah okay. So Ryan, are you staying here?" Sharpay asked, getting out of the pool.

"No I think I'm going too." Ryan said.

"Alright." Sharpay said. She got out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towel and threw one to Ryan as soon as he got out.

Troy and Sharpay got changed and they went to Sharpay's pink convertible, which was still in Albuquerque. Ryan went with them, they left him home then headed to Troy's parents' house. When they got there, Sharpay parked the car in front of the house and got out.

"My dad's probably in the school in a meeting." Troy said. "But my mom's probably here."

"Alright." Sharpay said.

They went to the front door and Troy opened the door. There was an incredible smell coming from the kitchen, but they didn't exactly know what Lucy was doing.

"Jack? Is that you?" Lucy asked, drying her hands in a towel, coming from the kitchen.

"No mom, it's me." Troy said. "And I brought Sharpay."

Lucy came out of the kitchen drying her hands in a towel, wearing a white apron which was a little dirty. She smiled big when she saw Troy and a smiley Sharpay standing next to him.

"Hello sweetheart it's great to see you! Troy says a lot about you." She said and hugged her.

"It's great to see you too." Sharpay said.

"Jack is in a school meeting, but he'll be here in a few minutes." Lucy said.

"That's good." Troy said.

"I was making a cake." Lucy said. "I just have to put it in the oven and I'm done."

"Alright, do you want us to stay with you?" Troy asked.

"No, that's alright, it's a mess in there anyways, you guys can go to the living room, I'll be right there with you." Lucy said.

"Okay then." Troy said. "We'll be here if you need us."

Lucy smiled and nodded then went back to the kitchen.

Troy and Sharpay went into the living room. Troy sat down on the white couch while Sharpay walked over to the fireplace where she found pictures from when Troy was little up until nowadays. She found one when he was about 3 or 4 years old. He was blond with his blue eyes incredibly beautiful.

"You were so cute when you were little." Sharpay said with a giggle.

"So am I ugly nowadays?" Troy asked.

"You won't admit I'm attractive." She said with a shrug.

Troy rolled his eyes while she giggled.

Lucy heard giggling and went to the kitchen doorway, where she could see into the living room. He saw her son sitting on the couch staring up at Sharpay while she giggled and crossed her arms.

"Fine. You _are_ attractive." He said stubbornly. Sharpay laughed and clapped her hands.

"Yes! And you are still cute." Sharpay said and he smiled. She threw herself on the spot next to him and sighed, closing her eyes.

Lucy smiled. She didn't know if this behavior meant something, but she hadn't seen her son this happy since Gabriella.

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked at Troy. He was staring back at her with an expressionless face. They continued to stare at each other for quite a while without realizing it. Sharpay just stared at his big blue pools while he stared at her big chocolate brown eyes he never admitted, but he thought they were beautiful.

"Hey I'm home!" Jack said coming in from the front door.

Lucy was happy her husband was home, but almost wanted to kill him for interrupting the moment between Troy and Sharpay.

"Hey." Jack greeted his wife with a smile and peck on the lips.

"Hi dad." Troy said, coming from the living room. He greeted his father with a man hug and then Sharpay showed up behind him with a smile.

"Sharpay! It's great to see you!" Jack said, giving the blonde girl a big hug. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great!" Sharpay said. "It's great to see you too."

"You know, Troy says you and him are getting closer, I figured it was time for you to come here." Jack said. "And I don't know what you did to this man, but he sure looks a lot happier."

"Well that's good to know." Sharpay smiled. "Then I better continue doing whatever I'm doing." Jack and Lucy giggled.

"Yes." Lucy said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, you can start washing your hands and Jack, I know you'd like to change your shirt, do that quick."

Jack nodded and ran upstairs.

Troy watched his father go and sighed. He walked upstairs too, with Sharpay following him with a confused look. Troy went to his room, he opened the door and walked in, while Sharpay stood on the doorway. She watched him as he grabbed one picture frame, which had a picture of him and Gabriella. He looked at that picture and sighed again, holding back tears. When he graduated, he stopped in Albuquerque just for a few days to grab the rest of his stuff and then he left. He didn't even have the chance to change the pictures or anything in his room.

"I thought she really loved me." Troy said. "She fooled me all these years."

"Oh Troy." Sharpay said, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She knew she was much smaller than him, but she felt like she was much bigger than him now, with him being so vulnerable. "You deserve so much better than her and you're gonna get so much better than her. You just wait there, the right woman is just around the corner. You just have to walk there to meet her."

Troy sighed and put the picture frame away and hugged her back tight. He couldn't help but notice her waist length hair on his arms, tickling him gently. Her hair was so soft, and it smelled like chocolate.

"Thank you, Shar." He said.

"Anytime." Sharpay said. "What are friends for?"

Troy smiled and they pulled apart. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He grabbed the picture frame, took the picture out and ripped into a million pieces with no regret. He then smiled at the pieces on the floor and then looked up at Sharpay, who had a smile on her face also.

"Now pick it up." She said. His smile disappeared.

"You're no fun." He said, bending to pick the pieces up.

"Well Gabriella doesn't deserve to be on the floor, she deserves to be on the trash." She said. Troy looked up at her from the floor and smiled.

"Now that's more like it." He said, taking the pieces to the bathroom.

"Troy! Sharpay!" Lucy's voice came from downstairs.

"We're going!" Sharpay said. She walked into the bathroom and started washing her hands. Troy closed the trashcan and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

Sharpay and Troy came downstairs after washing their hands and sat at the dining room table.

"Well Troy, we haven't had the chance to really ask you about New York ever since you moved there." Lucy said. "We only knew you and Sharpay lived in the same building when you started talking about her over the phone and when you came here."

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Not only do we live in the same building, we live next door to each other." Sharpay said.

"Really? See, Troy never told us that." Jack said.

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded. "Last week we went to Central Park to jog, to walk, it was fun."

"Oh that's good." Lucy said. "You know, it's good that Troy's made some friend after he broke up with Gabriella, he was very depressed. We're happy you're his friend." She smiled.

"Well I'm happy to be his friend." Sharpay smiled back. "And to make him feel better."

"Oh Troy what about the girls?" Jack asked. "Did you go out in any date?"

Troy didn't know what to answer, because he hasn't had a proper date ever since Gabriella. And he couldn't tell his parents he just had one night stands.

"Well…" he thought.

"Troy's had a few dates since we moved." Sharpay said. "Although I have to say none of those lasted."

"Oh." Lucy said. "That's okay, I know you'll find somebody for you. Both you and Sharpay." The two smiled at Lucy and continued eating.

* * *

_Hey! Sorry for the absolutely long wait. The next few chapters you'll see Troy and Sharpay becoming even closer. (yay!) and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, this keyboard is in French because my dad bought it in Morocco and the letters are all mixed up, so I have to guess almost all of them. Anyway, I hope you like(d) this chapter and please leave your opinion in a review :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Home Sweet Home**

After dinner, Troy and Sharpay were sitting in the living room, talking, eating ice cream, while Lucy and Jack were in the kitchen, talking. They wanted to give the two some space, they thought maybe they need it.

"So what names would like to put on your kids?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmmm." Troy said, thinking as he swallowed his ice cream. "Well, for boys I like James, Kyle, Connor." He said.

"Cool, and for girls?"

"I think the name Jade is beautiful. If I have more than 1 daughter, one of them is gonna be named Jade." Troy said. "I also like Hannah, Megan, Emily." He said, thinking. "I like many names."

"Yeah, so many possibilities." Sharpay said. "How many boys and girls do you wanna have?"

"I actually think 6 kids is good." Troy said. "Or maybe more. I want a big family."

Sharpay laughed.

"It's good to see you thinking about that." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Troy said. "Well when I think about my future, I mean, marrying, holding my wife's hand while she gives birth to my children, watching them grow, all this beside the woman I love, it makes me anxious, you know? It makes me wonder, where is this woman? When am I gonna meet her?"

This woman is gonna be so lucky." Sharpay said with a smile. "I think about the man for me, too. I mean, I want someone to hold me, someone who will want to be with me every second of the day. Sometimes I feel like there's absolutely no hope to feel that spark. The spark we read about in books and see in movies, sometimes I ask myself: will I ever feel it?"

"I understand." Troy nodded. "I want to feel that spark. I wanna meet the woman for me."

"And do you know what else?" Sharpay asked. "This kind of conversation is starting to annoy me, let's talk about something else."

"Hey! First you complain about me talking about girls too much and then you complain about me talking nicely about _one _woman who I want to meet!" Troy said. "You know, I don't understand you, Shar."

"I enjoy listening to you, really, it's just… I get it, you want to meet someone, you want to meet _that _someone." Sharpay said. "It's just this conversation is starting to get repetitive."

"I get it." Troy said, nodding. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you _should _start thinking about this woman." Sharpay said and sighed, putting her ice cream down. "I think I'm gonna head home."

"Alright." Troy said. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah. Hey, start packing your bags, we're going back to New York in two days." Sharpay said while she stood up.

"Okay, I will. _Mom_." He said. Sharpay looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm just saying, I know you don't like packing and I also know your memory is not that good." Sharpay said.

Lucy and Jack watched the two interacting and smiled. The two just matched, they fit. They seemed to be one of those couples that were best friends and lovers at the same time.

Sharpay walked over to the kitchen with a smile. She hugged Jack and Lucy and thanked them for dinner. Troy walked her to the front door and opened it, waiting for her.

"Wow, you really want me to leave." Sharpay said as she approached the door. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I see you everyday." Troy said.

"I'm just joking." Sharpay said, giggling. She walked out the door and started heading to her car.

"Hey!" Troy said. Sharpay stopped and looked back at him. "You say goodbye to my parents but I don't get a goodbye?"

"_You're _the one who's practically kicking me out of your house." Sharpay shrugged. Troy rolled his eyes again.

"I'm not kicking you out of the house. Come on, I'm tired, I'm sleepy. You could've just said 'bye Troy' and…" Troy said.

"Okay, okay." Sharpay came over to him and gave him a hug and he instantly shut up, looking down at her confused. "Bye Troy." She said. He continued looking down at her, confused, but he slowly hugged her back.

When she pulled apart, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her car. Troy just watched her go, wondering. Only after her car was out of sight, he closed the door and went straight up to his room.

**.**

Sharpay was looking out her window, enjoying her last view of Albuquerque before she went back to New York. Her and Troy were taking a cab to the airport, and the drive until now had been awfully quiet.

"You're unusually quiet ever since the dinner at your house." Sharpay said, without taking her eyes off of the view. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He said. Sharpay looked at him for a few seconds, noticing he was staring out the window and his eyes had lost some of the spark they usually had when he was happy.

The two got on the airport, checked in and went to the gate. Troy was still quiet, and he hadn't looked at Sharpay once. She wondered what was wrong with him, he hadn't annoyed her the whole way there.

Once they took their seats on the airplane, Sharpay looked out the window and then up at her friend.

"You haven't teased me or annoyed me the whole way here. Or in the past two days. What's wrong?" she asked. Troy shrugged, without looking at her. "Come on, Troy, I'm serious." He finally looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I was wondering about that goodbye you said to me at my house." He said.

"And?" she asked him, not understanding where he was getting at.

"I realized it's been a long time since someone kissed my cheek showing affection." He said, looking down.

Only then, Sharpay knew what was bothering him. It was the whole 'the right woman' thing. She never thought it'd bother him this much. She saw in his eyes how desperate he was to find love and how upset he was that he didn't find it yet.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." He said. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. He put one around her shoulders and brought her close to him. She just giggled and wrapped both her arms around him as he kissed the top of her head and sighed.

The two fell asleep in that position and slept through the whole flight. Only when the plane landed, did Troy wake up. He notice people were starting to leave the plane and looked down at his blonde friend.

"Shar. Shar." He said, shaking her a little. She stirred a little, but soon opened her eyes and sat back up. "Come on, we're here."

She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

The two grabbed their bags and took a cab to their apartment.

Troy entered his apartment and put his bag on his bed. He opened his bag and started putting his clothes back on his closet when he heard his door open and close. He frowned and walked to the living room to find Sharpay looking through the couch.

"What are you doing here, Shar?" he asked.

"You grabbed my purse in the airport and never gave it back." She said.

"Oh." He said. "Right. Here." He handed her Louis Vuitton purse and she smiled, then went back to her apartment.

Troy sighed and took a while to go back to his room. He finished putting his clothes back in his closet and then grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number. He sat down on his bed as the person picked it up.

_"Hello?_"

"Hey man, it's me." Troy said with a smile.

_"Troy! Hey Hoops, it's been a while we've last spoken!"_ Chad said. _"And listen, sorry I couldn't be there when you went to Albuquerque, I was working."_

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk to you." Troy said. "Actually, I wanted to make you a question."

_"Yeah, what is it, man?"_ Chad asked.

"How did you know you were in love with Taylor?" he asked and heard Chad sighing in the other line.

_"When I realized I wanted to see her everyday. Even though we were friends, I wanted to see her and have her near me." _Chad said. _"I wanted to see her even if it was just to make my jokes she hated and see her angry face."_ He giggled. _"Why?"_

"No reason." Troy said with a shrug. "I just… I think I may be in love."

_"What?"_ Chad asked, surprise. If Troy could see him, he'd see he had a big smile on his face. _"You call that 'no reason'? That's huge, man!"_

"Yeah." Troy sighed. He looked down at his feet. He was so focused on his conversation with Chad that he didn't hear his door opening again and Sharpay coming in. She walked in his room right when he said he thought he may be in love.

_"How long?"_ Chad asked.

"A couple of weeks. I never realized it, though." Troy said. "Until now. We spent more time together and it made me realize."

_"That's amazing man."_ Chad said. _"So, you're gonna tell her?"_

"I think so, but I don't know if she'll like to hear it." Troy said. "I didn't talk to her for a while and then I made it seem like it was her fault."

_"You should tell her. We both know that doesn't happen very often. Go for it, man_." Chad said.

"I… I think I will." Troy said with a smile. "Thanks for the talk man."

_"No problem. I promise next time you're in Albuquerque, I'll be there to kick your ass in basketball again."_ Chad said, making Troy laugh.

"In your dreams!" he said. "Bye."

_"Bye."_ Chad said and they hung up.

Troy stood up and put his phone on the bedside table, finally turning around to see Sharpay there.

"Shar?"

"You broke the pact, didn't you?" she asked.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Long enough to hear you were in love." She said, walking closer to him. He could sense she was mad. "You broke the pact and you didn't tell me?"

"Shar, I did _not _break the pact, alright?" he said, calmly.

"I thought you were going to tell me first about this love of yours before breaking our pact!" Sharpay said. "You slept with her because you think you're in love with her?"

"Hey! What's with the anger? I didn't sleep with anybody, okay?" Troy said, raising his hands in the air.

"You couldn't stand not having sex, could you?" Sharpay said. "You slept with someone and never told me and now you think you're in love!"

"Shar! Why are you so angry? I didn't sleep with anybody! You were with me this whole time!" Troy said.

"Come on, Troy. Just admit it. Say you don't want to be a part of this anymore. Tell me you want to get some action." Sharpay said.

"Come on, Shar, why are you being like this?" Troy said.

"You felt guilty when I kissed your cheek because you knew I would be mad about it, that's why you stopped talking to me!" Sharpay continued speaking, ignoring him.

"Sharpay!" he said, causing her to stop talking. "I didn't sleep with anybody, okay? This pact is important for me, you know how it changed me, you heard me!"

"Stop lying! Just say you want to get laid!" Sharpay said. "You were probably sleeping with girls the whole time behind my back!"

Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't know where all of this came from.

"Sharpay, I'm tired of you screaming at me, okay? You're my _best_ friend, I _never_ lied to you!" he said. "Why are you here anyway? To spy on me? To make sure I wouldn't sleep with somebody? Because it seems like that's what you were trying to do the whole time!"

Sharpay crossed her arms and looked up at him in anger.

"I came here because I was looking for my phone!" she said. "Now I found it, I don't need to be here anymore. Go back to your fuck buddies and stop lying to me!" she said, going to the front door.

"Go back to your apartment and stop being on my _ass _every single day!" he said. "Maybe this will give you time to think and realize I'm _not _lying!" he said and slammed the door after she was gone. She got in and slammed her door, angrily.

She threw her phone on the couch but it fell onto the floor with a thud. She took a few deep breaths and broke down in tears, sitting on the ground, burying her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

Troy sat on his bed and sighed. Sharpay and him _never _fought before. They were always good friends, ever since they moved to New York. He knew Sharpay teased him about the pact, but he didn't think she thought that about him. He thought she was gonna ask him who he was in love with.

When he realized what he said to her and what she said to him, he put his head in his hands, sighing. He never wanted to hurt her or scream at her. He wanted to say he was in love with her.

* * *

_Hey, sorry it took me ages to update, but I've been crazed. It's really a long story so I won't bother you with it, but here it is. I read recent reviews and it inspired me to post another chapter. I hope you enjoy, next chapter will be posted shortly :)_


End file.
